Modern bows have a riser with a handle part and a generally flat-sided cut-away part extending above the handle part. Especially in cam-wheel type bows, the cables must be offset to permit the bow string to move in a plane parallel to a flat side of the cut-away part. The flat, arrow side of the cut-away part has also been offset farther and farther from the longitudinal centerline of the handle. With the introduction of the over draw-type riser box handle, the past center shot design makes it difficult to tune a bow with a standard type arrow rest. Various complicated rests and spacers have been introduced, some of them described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,237, for example. Such arrow rests are quite satisfactory, but they are, as has been indicated, complicated and expensive. They are also not necessarily interchangably right handed and left handed.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an arrow rest spacer that is simple, inexpensive to manufacture, adapted without modification to use with both right and left hand bows, easily adjusted, effective and durable.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.